eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
MovieMakers
Plot It begins with Tom walking down a street and he sees a camera in a window with a sign saying "make your own movies" He then runs around an area in circles until Edd asks him what he is doing. This causes Tom to stop in mid-air and tell Edd that he just bought a camera. Edd asks how much it costed Tom, but Tom says that the price is not important and explains that the camera will change thier lives forever, but Edd asks again how much it cost, and Tom says it cost all of their savings, but explains that it will pay for itself. They then record Matt running into a vending machine and getting free chocolate. He gets the chocolate but the machine falls over and nearly flattens him, but it flips over again randomly squishing Matt. Edd then asks how this will get them money. Tom then uploads the video to youtube and waits for the fame. The only veiw they get is from a CEO from the internet who runs to tell everyone that what Matt has done is the most inportant discovery since air. He unfortunately trips over a wire and blows himself and some the internet building up. This disables the internet so Edd decides to make a proper movie. Tom says that he will write the script, Edd will find props , Matt will do special effects and Shoe (a new charater who is filling in for Tord) will find them a star. Matt asks why Tom is in charge but Shoe flys out of nowhere and nocks him out. Tom comes up with the idea for a movie called Space Cats after talking to his brain and rejecting 3 other ideas. Meanwhile, Edd and Matt are getting special effects and props ready. Shoe is auditioning several people for one of the starring roles, making one cry like a girl, another just seem sad, but finally chooses the next person, a girl who is wearing pink shoes with red hearts. Presumably, Shoe picks her because "he" is in love with her sneakers. Next, Matt asks why the girl got the part. Tom states that she would add some well-needed sex appeal, and to that Matt says "What about my movie?" and holds up a dvd case that says "Matt on Matt Action". The others stare at him in shock. They film the movie, burn it, and settle down to watch it. The girl states that she thinks they're a great team, when suddenly she is killed and is facedown on the floor in a pool of blood. Meanwhile the others watch the film. After it is over, the comment on which parts they liked best, as the girl's body is dragged down the hallways, trailing blood. The 3 guys get the movie into theaters somehow, and say that if nobody else liked it it wouldn't be the end of the world. Next, we see them standing in front of a movie, with chaos everywhere. Someone shouts "It's the end of the world!". Tom ends the flash with the statement "OK, you guys should never listen to me again."